Episode 6757 (2nd January 2014)
Plot Two police officers arrive at Wishing Well Cottage to search for evidence. Ali and Ruby are delighted to discover that they're having a baby after taking a pregnancy test. Rachel sheepishly tells Lisa about her and Sam stealing the Christmas presents from Home Farm, explaining that that is why he's on the CCTV. Debbie tells Cain that for a second Ross reminded her of Cameron and she just lost it, she assures him that she'll be fine with him. News spreads around the village of Sam's arrest, with nobody believing he's responsible. Sam admits to the police that he broke into Home Farm and stole the Maceys' Christmas presents to make up for the wages he'd not been paid. He mentions he knocked the Christmas tree over and some coals rolled out the grate and he thought he was responsible until he heard it is had been started with an accelerant. The police don't believe him. Sam says that he went to meet Rachel at Robblesfield Rock after he left Home Farm, where he proposed to her. The police speak to Rachel and she confirms that she met Sam. Charity has a flicker of guilt when she speaks to a worried Belle, who informs her that Samson won't stop crying and she's worrying about how Zak's dealing with the stress. Cain gives Ross an official warning which Ross shrugs off as he stares at Debbie inscrutably. The police aren't convinced that Sam's innocent when they find out that he arrived at Robblesfield Rock later than stated, having forgotten to tell them about the puncture he had whilst on the way to meet Rachel. Ruby tells Ali she wants to keep the pregnancy news secret until the 12 week mark. Sam is released on bail, pending enquiries. Declan lays it on thick when DS Reed informs him that Sam has confessed to stealing presents from Home Farm, but denies starting the fire. Declan points out that Sam has the motive, but DS Reed states that with no physical evidence they have had to release Sam on bail. Debbie apologises to Ross for throwing the spanner at him. Realising that the CCTV isn't enough, Charity realises that they need to step up the plan to frame Sam. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Solicitor - Andrew Grose *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham *DC Morden - Martha Cope *PC Hayes - John Weaver Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs, kitchen *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room, upstairs landing *Wishing Well Cottage - Cottage living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Reception, interview rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,950,000 (18th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes